We Made a Promise
by gallaghergirl555
Summary: Beth Townsend is being sent into the Hunger Games during the 75th Annual Hunger Games, alongside her lover, fiance, and past mentor, Jason. There are two major problems. Beth is pregnant with Jason's child and they are both in the games. One of them has to die for the other to live.
1. Chapter 1

Beth stared at the mirror in front of her as her prep team finished up. Her dress was tight, but lately, everything she wore was tight. That was her biggest issue going into the games. How pregnant she was.

Jason and Beth finally decided to have a baby and Beth was 34 weeks pregnant. This meant that if Beth survived, she would be giving birth in the arena and Beth didn't want that for her baby. Beth hated being in the games. Imagine being born in them. The other issue was Jason. If she survived and got out of the games with their son or daughter, that also meant that Jason probably didn't. There was no way in hell Beth would be able to raise Jason's child without Jason. Either way, the child was doomed.

"Isn't he a charmer, folks? Next we'll be bringing out everyone's favorite foreign beauty, miss Elizabeth Townsend!" Beth heard from the screen. This was her cue. She'd have to go face Caesar Flickerman once more and see his excitement at the fact that she was going into her inevitable death. It was disgusting. She wasn't sure how he could go home and look at himself in the mirror. Well, that wasn't true. It was obvious. He was raised to believe that this was okay.

Beth took Jason's hand and walked towards the stage. She stopped on the side and grabbed her fiance, screaming into his tux so that it was muffled, then turned and bore her brightest smile, waving to the people as she walked onto the stage.

"What a surprise! Our two lovebirds!" Caesar said happily, standing and shaking Beth and Jason's hand. There was only one seat, as they were only expecting one tribute, so Beth had Jason sit and she sat on his lap, holding his hand tightly.

"What a pleasure it is to have you back." The interviewer welcomed. Beth was sure he was about to explode with his inability to contain his excitement.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Caesar." Beth said with a smile, "Here with you and all of these amazing people!" Her compliment to the crowd made them all go wild. Her hand rested on her stomach, causing the attention to go to her swelling stomach.

"It seems we have a little tribute on the way!" Caesar exclaimed and Beth smiled, even though the fact that he called her baby a tribute made her want to punch his perfect teeth out.

"Yes, we do, Caesar. Shouldn't be too much longer. I'm just hoping that he or she sticks it out until we get out of the games." Beth spoke, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her hand held Jason's, squeezing it roughly, then stroking it with her thumb to say sorry.

"Let's hope that the baby makes it out on top! Though, that won't sound too good for the father, won't it, folks?!" Caesar said. Beth would rather have the tribute comment now. With the thought of Jason dying, Beth's smile continued to fade and her stomach was churning. She wanted to scream again. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die.

Beth turned to her fiance and stared at him for a moment. His hand lifted and brushed through her hair. She knew that that was his was of saying he understood.

"Jason.." Beth whimpered, "Jason.. don't die on me." Beth's head buried in her lover's shoulder and she simply held him, feeling her baby kicking in her stomach. Caesar said no more. Maybe he realized that he'd gone too far. Isn't it common sense not to tell a pregnant woman that if she and her baby were to survive, the father would have to die? Asshole.

Beth stood and walked off of the stage and she could hear Jason was right behind her. He grabbed her arm gently and turned her.

"Beth, we're going to get out of this. We have to." Jason assured her and his girlfriend scoffed.

"Jason, does this look like getting out of it to you? We have no chance. Either you are going to die or this baby is going to die and I'm not okay with either option!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air, then burying her face in them. Jason's arms were Beth's sanctuary and when they wrapped around her form, she sighed happily. She wanted to just melt into them.

"We got this." Jason promised with a small smile. It was weak, but he was trying. That was what mattered. He was showing Beth that they had to try, even if it was the hardest thing they would ever endure.

Beth and Jason asked to be brought back to their hotel so that they would have time alone for the games began the next morning, and with enough persuasion, the workers obliged, driving them there and leaving them to their privacy. The two stepped into the bathroom and undressed, turning on the shower and feeling the water pelt against their skin, hoping to relieve the tension that was built up from the stressful day. Beth's hands ran over Jason's skin, feeling it's smoothness, the way his muscles bulged in some places. It was like she was memorizing it and in a way, she was. It would be the last real time she would get to feel him like this. Normally, Beth and Jason would have a night full of passion, just the two of them, as that was what they did last time one of them was in the games, but this time was different in a million ways. One reason was because of the pregnancy. But also, this wasn't a time for remembering how one's body felt when pressed against the other or how hard of an orgasm can they give each other. This was about saying goodbye or see you soon. This was a farewell. This was their moment to just sit back and look at each other and see in the eyes of their lover that this was it. After this night, nothing would be the same.

"Why us?" Beth and Jason managed to ask at the same time. The girl bit her lip and looked at him.

"This.. How can they send me in? I'm ridiculously pregnant and that gives me such an unfair advantage. And you.. you're the dad. I know that I'd be one of the first to die because I can't run. I can't fight. I'm like a 12 year old who just got drawn. My 12 those years ago means nothing now. I'm not as strong as I am baby-less." Beth rambled.

"I don't know, Beth. But we both know that there are maybe two people of all of those reaped that are actually excited to be back. The rest aren't going to do anything to us because they just want out, but they aren't going to fight to get it. Boycotting the games is the best way to end it because they want a fight. They want a fight, so we give them a sit-in. Just survive the curves they try to send." Jason explained and Beth nodded, squeezing his arm. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, just leaving her lips there for a moment. It was like they were connected. He inhaled as she exhaled and vice versa. Everything was so calm. It was going to make her head spin to leave such a relaxing moment to go to war.

"I love you." She told him when she finally pulled away, her hand on his chest.

"I love you, too, Beth." He replied, kissing her forehead. They continued their shower, massaging each other and washing each other, which was also a normal routine. They were reluctant to walk to bed, as it meant that they were that much closer to the Games, but they curled up with each other and sat there, holding each other. Beth felt invincible. Nothing could defeat her if she was in Jason's arms. He was warm and gentle and just altogether nice. Tomorrow was going to be hell, as literally as the word could be used.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd just like to add here that I own Beth, but I do not own Jason! This fanfic was made for a friend of mine and Jason belongs to her!**_

The bells rang the next morning and Beth felt like she was going to pass out. She and Jason were ushered out of their beds and into rooms with their dressers so they could prepare for the Games. They handed them wet suits and Beth turned to her fiance with raised eyebrows. Water. They were going to be around a lot of water. The girl shook her head and pulled on her suit, Jason and Beth helping one another get it on properly. Another obstacle that Beth would have to ram her way through. Hopefully.

The next few hours went by so slowly, but at the same time, oh so quickly. They were a blank. The hours dragged and so did Beth. It was as if her feet were trying to pin her to the floor, telling her 'Don't do it! Don't do it! Fight back!' What was there to fight? Who was there to fight?

Staring out at the arena was horrifying. It was an island. There was forest, but it didn't look like much.

Jason stood by her side and Beth took deep breaths in an attempt to relax herself. The last few days were already bad enough for the baby. Stress wasn't good for him or her, but death wasn't any better.

_3, 2, 1.._

When the cannon went off, Beth dove into the water and swam as fast as she could. Before, she would've been able to grab a bag and get the hell out of dodge before anyone even noticed her, but this time, she was having a hard enough time swimming. When she made it to shore, the girl groaned tiredly. This baby was going to ruin her. Someone's arms lifted her and carried her away. They weren't Jason's and she knew it. They were muscled, but in a different way. Jason was broad, but this man was kind of in the middle. No body builder, but not weak to say the least.

Her exhaustion from the swim wore off and Beth blinked. Golden hair. Golden hair and blue eyes. It could've been Jason, had this man's hair been shorter with less chiseled features.

"Fi.. Finnick." Beth stammered, "You're Finnick."

"And you're exhausted." He said in return and Beth attempted to roll her eyes, but it came off as lazy.

"J.. Jason!" Beth shouted, trying to sit up but Finnick pushed her down, "He's fine. Jason is fine." Beth took deep breaths in order to relax herself. Thinking about it, it was remarkable how similar Jason and Finnick were. Both mentors, both ended up falling in love with the people that they were mentors to. Both got reaped in the Victor's Games with said love. The difference was that Beth didn't have anyone who would, or could for that matter, volunteer for her.

"I need him with me, Finnick. He needs to be with me." Beth pleaded, grabbing his wrist and looking up at him, her eyes begging with every fiber of their being.

"We'll find him, okay? I assure you that he probably just ran to the woods for shelter." Finnick said, smoothing her hair back.

"Thank you. For helping me." Beth said gratefully, patting the man's shoulder, then using it so she could stand, holding her back to keep herself straight.

"Anytime." Finnick Odair smiled, rubbing her shoulder. He motioned for Beth to follow him to the camp that was set up with Katniss, Peeta, Johanna and everyone else.

"Did Haymitch say she was an ally?" Katniss asked, standing slowly, but staying on the fence.

"No." Finnick said simply.

"Then how can we trust her?" The mockingjay questioned.

"Because I'm bloody pregnant. Do you seriously think I would risk getting caught by you or a large group like this?" Beth finally butted in, and Katniss pursed her lips and sighed.

"Point taken." She mumbled, bouncing her eyebrow. Beth sat down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"Come on, Jase... don't make me lose you so soon." Beth whispered, biting her lip hard and pushing her hair behind her ear.


End file.
